


We Need to Talk

by Wannabanauthor



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5644303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannabanauthor/pseuds/Wannabanauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Prompt - modern AU, "we need to talk".</p><p>Lincoln broaches the difficult topic of moving in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“We need to talk,” Lincoln said as he strolled into Octavia’s living room wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

Octavia paused mid-chew as she took in the sight of him. She gulped down her food and reached for him. He came to her and kissed her soundly.

She reached for the knot of his towel, but he kept her hands away.

“Focus,” he said against her lips. She groaned and pulled away from him.

“What, Lincoln? It’s a beautiful morning, and I would like to start it off with your dick in my mouth,” she whined, wishing she could atleast get a glimpse behind that towel.

“Octavia,” Lincoln sighed, and Octavia rolled her eyes.

“What is it? Want some breakfast?” she asked motioning to her bowl of cereal. “Why are you not dressed yet?”

Lincoln grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. “I have no more clean clothes on me. The cleanest pair I have I already wore twice. I think we should discuss our future sleeping arrangements.”

“What’s wrong with what we have now?” Octavia asked, returning to her food.

“We’re essentially living together, Octavia. It’s like every week we live in my place or yours, and I think we should choose one permanently.”

Octavia nearly choked on her food, and Lincoln jumped up to get her water bottle.

She guzzled down half of it before wiping her mouth. “What’s wrong with our current arrangement?”

“We keep running out of clothes and supplies,” he said while pointing to the towel at his waist.

She frowned. He had a point, but was it really the right thing for them to do?

“Isn’t that a bit sudden? We’ve only been together for a year,” she said after thinking it over. The way he nearly flinched made her realize that her tone didn’t deliver it well.

Lincoln opened his mouth to say something, but then shook his head. “Forget it. I shouldn’t have brought it up.” He stood up from the table and went back into the bedroom.

“Lincoln…” Octavia called after him. Her response was the sound of the bedroom door closing.

“Fuck,” she groaned and placed her head on the table. She was an ass, but she didn’t mean to sound like she was dismissing his idea. They were living together, but she didn’t want to give up her apartment. Not yet.

She loved Lincoln, but there were times they needed their own space. Him for his painting, and her for her training.

She left her cereal to get soggy and joined him in the bedroom where he was shrugging on some dirty clothes.

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

“Lincoln, we’re already living together, but I’d like to still have my own place at times. I love you, but I’m not ready for us to only have one place together,” she explained, and she felt him saga against her.

When he turned to face her, the hurt was still there on his face, but there was less. “I get it,” he replied. “I’ll just have to buy more clothes to keep over here. I suggest you do the same.”

Octavia felt guilty, but she couldn’t agree to something she wasn’t ready for. Not after what happened with Atom. She needed the security of having her own place.

“I understand, Octavia. I really do,” he said, hoping to soothe her guilty conscience.

She stood on her toes to kiss him, and he let her. She held him in her arms.

She hoped everything would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

It takes a month before Octavia snaps. She hates to say that Lincoln is right, but he is. Dealing with luggage every other week was starting to grate on her nerves.

So she showed up at his door with a Uhaul. “I am still keeping my place because I still need my space.”

His eyebrow is arched, and he looks amused. She scowls at him, and he steps aside to let her through.

“Not a word,” she says through gritted teeth.

“How long are you staying?” he asks and closes the door behind her. They can start unpacking after they talk.

“I’d figure I’d just play it by ear. A month is a good start. If I like it, I’ll stay for another and another,” she replied. He helps her set her things down, and then brings her into a hug.

“That’s good enough for me,” he says and pecks her on the lips.

“Really?” she asks. She’s hesitant still, but she wants to make this thing with him work. She’ll compromise on this.

“Yeah. I don’t want to push you into something you don’t want. This is the best option for both of us,” he responds, and she’s all smiles in return.

He pulls her into his arms, and she returns the hug.

She looks up at him. “What do you say we look for a place together in six months? I’ll know if I want to live with you by then.”

He loves how blunt she is at times and gives her another kiss. “I’d be delighted to look at places with you. For now, how about we christen our bed?”

She jumps into his arms, and he catches her easily. “Let’s go!

They giggle all the way to the bedroom and spend hours making love before unloading her Uhaul truck.


End file.
